


Goodnight

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Rumbelle drabble based on the song "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel. </p><p>for my sweet sister <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



Goodnight My Angel a rumbelle drabble

It had been an accident. Rumple had been attempting to create a potion that would take years off of objects, there was a once lovely sword in the shop that had been allowed to rust and fall into disrepair and Rumple was eager to make it valuable once more. He had just finished the sparkling concoction and was walking toward the backroom when Belle decided to come into the front room to check on him. He was focused on the potion in his hand as he walked and Belle was focused on the last page of the chapter she was reading and between them neither saw the other coming. “Ahh!” “Omph!” They both fell to the floor. 

Once he recovered from the shock, Rumple looked at the now empty vial in his hand. Then he noticed the sniffling sounds in front of him. “Oh gods! Belle!” Rumple scrambled on his hands and knees to where a now three year old Belle sat sniffling in her much too big clothes “I fall down.”

“Oh sweetheart! Don’t worry I can fix this.” Rumple scooped his little wife up and carried her to the back room of the shop depositing her gently on to the cot there. “Umm, the ingredients I need for the spell reversal are at home.”   
Belle’s lips began to wibble as she began to sniffle once more, her little eyes on the verge of crying. Rumple immediately took notice his hands fluttering helplessly over her. 

“Mm col Wumple! N my bottom erts.” Belle cried as her little fists rubbed her eyes. 

Rumple took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Belle. “I’m gonna take you home sweetheart. Uhm, I don’t have a car seat…I’ll just poof us there okay?” Belle nodded and climbed into Rumple’s arms. In a blink of an eye they were home. Belle yawned and buried her face in Rumple’s chest grabbing his shirt in her little fists. Rumple smiled down at her. Gods she was adorable! Rumple carried Belle to the downstairs bedroom and laid her carefully in the bed. He surrounded her with pillows so she would not accidently roll off and then covered her in a warm quilt. She gently snoozed as he retreated from the room and turned off the light. Rumple quickly set to work on the potion. 

No sooner had he finished it and was just waiting for it to cool completely did he hear a little wail come from the downstairs bedroom. He stumbled as he ran for the room, immediately thinking the worst. He turned on the light to find Belle curled in a ball on the bed crying her little eyes out.

“Belle, sweetheart what’s wrong?” Rumple sat on the bed and began to gently brush Belle’s hair from her face. “Id was dark nd you were gone! Nd da win sounded like ghosts!” Belle climbed into Rumple’s lap like a kitten. Rumple took Belle into his arms and gently rocked her from side to side. “It’s alright sweetheart. I’m here. I’ll never leave you. You’ll always be safe.” Belle began to quiet at his words. Rumple recalled a lullaby that he used to sing to Bae when he was little and scared at night. Rumple gently hummed it to Belle, gently rocking her like calm waves on the ocean. Belle fell asleep once again. For a moment Rumple simply stared at her peaceful little angelic face. He missed this. He missed having a little one to love and protect. To tuck into bed and sing lullabies to. Belle had brought up the topic of children before, but he had been reticent. What kind of life would their child have in a town where the people acted as if he and his wife were no more than an inconvenience? But now looking down at the little girl in his arms he realized that their child would be loved and cherished. Rumple quietly crept to the workroom and retrieved the potion. He carefully sprinkled it on to Belle’s sleeping form. In a blink she was back to normal and Rumple sighed. Belle drowsily looked up at Rumple. “There’s my big girl.” Rumple chuckled. 

“Mmm, I love you Rumple. You are so good with children.” Belle pulled Rumple down on to the bed. “Come to bed Rum. You can protect me from the dark.” Rumple shrugged off his clothes as he answered her in a sigh, “I always will.”


End file.
